Forges and anvils
This article lists the locations of forges and anvils throughout Azeroth and Outland. Forges and anvils are needed for most blacksmithing and engineering products. Most forges and anvils are found inside major towns and cities, but these can also sometimes be far out of your way, or right in your area. Outside of towns and cities, there are scattered forges and anvils in small flight point settlements and mob encampments. It can be unpredictable as to where one might find a forge – why Refuge Pointe and not Chillwind Camp? This list was started as a list of fixed devices, which started a list of forges and anvils found in unexpected places. For a list other devicetype see: * Mailboxes * Hunters' pet Stables * Cooking spots __TOC__ Kalimdor Ashenvale * Forge, Anvil - Warsong Lumber Camp * Stable - Splintertree Post * Stable- Astranaar Azshara No known forges, anvils or stables Azuremyst Isle * Forge, Anvil - Azure Watch * Stable - Azure Watch The Barrens * Crossroads near Jahan Hawkwing * Ironzar's Imported Weaponry Shop, Ratchet * Near Thun'grim Firegaze atop mountain east of Crossroads * Stable - Crossroads, Sikwa * Stable - Camp Taurajo, Kelsuwa * Stable - Ratchet, Reggifuz Bloodmyst Isle * Forge, Anvil - Blood Watch * Stable - Blood Watch Darkshore * Forge, Anvil - Lor'danel, * Stable - Lor'danel , Jaelysia, Darnassus * Forge- next to Cylania, Night Elf Armorer * Stable - Cenarion Enclave Desolace * Forge, Anvil - Nijel's Point * Stable - Nijel's Point * Forge, Anvil - Shadowprey Village * Stable - Shadowprey Village Durotar * Anvil - Sen'jin Village near Ula'elek * Anvil, Heated Forge - Razor Hill near Cook Torka * Stable - Razor Hill Dustwallow Marsh * Anvil - Theramore (In the little building with the dark blue roof on the minimap, along the southwest wall) * Stable - Theramore * Forge, Anvil - Brackenwall Village - Behind the wall next to the flight master * Anvil, Forge - Mudsprocket The Exodar * Anvil, Forge - Trader's Tier in the Mining/Smithing trainer's section * Stable - Exodar inn Felwood * Anvil - Bloodvenom Post Feralas * Anvil, Forge - Tower of Estulan * Stable - Feathermoon Stronghold Mulgore * Forge & Anvil - Bael'dun Digsite * Forge & Anvil - outside of Venture Co. Mine Orgrimmar * Forge, Anvil - Valley of Honor * Forge, Anvil - Valley of Honor * Forge - Valley of Honor * Forge, Anvil - Valley of Strength * Forge - The Drag, inside Nogg's Machine shop Silithus * Forge, Anvil - Cenarion Hold * Stable - Cenarion Hold Stonetalon Mountains * Forge, Anvil - Sun Rock Retreat * Stable- Sun Rock Retreat Tanaris * Forge, Anvil - Gadgetzan * Forge - Wastewander Camp near Lost Rigger entry Teldrassil No known forges or anvils * Stable - Dolanaar Thousand Needles No known forges or anvils * Stable - Freewind Post Thunder Bluff * Forge, Anvil - Lower Rise Un'Goro Crater * Forge, Anvil - Marshal's Stand Winterspring * Forge, Anvil - Everlook Eastern Kingdoms Alterac Mountains No known forges or anvils Arathi Highlands * Forge, Anvil - Refuge Point * Forge, Anvil - Hammerfall Badlands * Forge, Anvil - Kargath * Forge - Valley of Fangs Blasted Lands * Forge, Anvil - Garrison Armory * Anvil - Nethergarde Keep Burning Steppes * Forge - (near some ogres in the middle) * Forge, Anvil - ChiselGrip Dun Morogh * Forge, Anvil, Mailbox - Kharanos Duskwood * Anvil, Forge - Darkshire * Anvil - Forlorn Rowe, Raven Hill Eastern Plaguelands * Forge, Anvil - Light's Hope Chapel * Forge, Anvil - Tyr's Hand Elwynn Forest * Forge, Anvil - Goldshire Eversong Woods * Forge, Anvil - Fairbreeze Village Ghostlands * Forge, Anvil - Tranquillien (next to the stairs north of inn) Hillsbrad * Forge, Anvil, Mailbox - Southshore (forge and anvil are behind little house north of inn) * Forge, Anvil - Hillsbrad Fields * Anvil - Dun Garok * Forge, Anvil - Hillsbrad Fields Hinterlands * Forge - Revantusk Village * Forge, Anvil - Aerie Peak (building halfway up hill) * Anvil - basement of Wildhammer Keep Ironforge * Anvil - The Great Anvil located with Ironus Coldsteel and Grumnus Steelshaper]] in The Great Forge * Forge - next to Klockmort Spannerspan in Tinker Town * Forge - Located at The Great Forge, near the Blackmith Trainer Bengus Deepforge * Forge - Located at The Great Forge, near Brombar Higgleby, The Keymaster Isle of Quel'Danas * Forge, Anvil - Sun's Reach Armory Loch Modan * Anvil - Thelsamar across from the inn; near the metalsmith, Morhan Coppertongue * Forge - Thelsamar, across from the inn; near the metalsmith, Morhan Coppertongue Redridge Mountains * Forge, Anvil - near Verner Osgood, Lakeshire Searing Gorge * Forge - Thorium Point * Forge - Silvermoon City * Anvil - Engineer Trainer * Forge - Farstriders' Square * 3 Anvils - Farstriders' Square Silverpine Forest * Forge, Anvil, Fire - Pyrewood Village Stormwind City * Forge, Anvil - Dwarven District Stranglethorn Vale * Forge, Anvil - Blacksmith shop, Booty Bay * Anvils, Heated Forge - Grom'gol Base Camp near Vharr * Forge, Anvil - Next to Galvan the Ancient, just south of the entrance to Zul'Gurub Swamp of Sorrows * Forge, Anvil - Stonard}} [[Tirisfal Glades * Forge, Anvil - Brill Undercity * Forge, Anvil - Rogues' Quarter * Forge, Anvil - War Quarter Western Plaguelands * Forge, Anvil - Hearthglen Westfall * Anvil - Saldean's Farm * Forge - Molsen Farm * Forge - Moonbrook (abandoned blacksmith shop) * Forge, Anvil, Mailbox - Sentinel Hill Wetlands * Forge, Anvil - Menethil Harbor * Anvil - Thandol Span Outland Blade's Edge * Forge, Anvil, Mailbox - Thunderlord Stronghold * Forge, Anvil - Ogri'la Hellfire Peninsula * Forge, Anvil - Honor Hold * Forge, Anvil - Temple of Telhamat * Forge, Anvil - Thrallmar Nagrand * Forge, Anvil - Burning Blade Ruins * Forge, Anvil - Garadar * Forge, Anvil - Telaar Netherstorm * Forge, Anvil - Cosmowrench * Forge, Anvil, Mailbox - Area 52 * Forge, Anvil, Mailbox - Stormspire Shadowmoon Valley * Heated Forge - Dragonmaw Base Camp * Forge - Dragonmaw Fortress * Forge, Anvil inside inn - Wildhammer Stronghold Shattrath City * Forge, Anvil - Lower City Terokkar Forest * Forge, Anvil - Allerian Stronghold * Forge, Anvil - Wayne's Refuge Zangarmarsh * Forge, Anvil - Cenarion Refuge, outside between the vendors * Forge, Anvil - Telredor, in main level southeast of the center * Forge, Anvil - Zabra'jin, east of road that leads north out of town Northrend Borean Tundra * Forge, Anvil - Warsong Hold * Forge, Anvil - Fizzcrank Airstrip * Forge, Anvil - Kaskala Crystalsong Forest No known forges or anvils Dalaran * Anvil - Like Clockwork, the Engineering shop in the Magus Commerce Exchange * Anvil - Tanks for Everything, the Smithing shop in the Magus Commerce Exchange * Forge, Anvil - Forge of Fate, in the Magus Commerce Exchange Dragonblight * Forge, Anvil - Agmar's Hammer * Forge, Anvil - Moa'ki Harbor * Forge, Anvil - Venomspite Grizzly Hills * Conquest Hold Howling Fjord * Forge, Anvil - Fort Wildervar * Forge, Anvil - New Agamand * Forge, Anvil - Vengeance Landing Icecrown * Forge, Anvil - The Argent Vanguard * Forge, Anvil - Argent Tournament Grounds Sholazar Basin * Forge, Anvil - Frenzyheart Hill (must be neutral with Frenzyheart Tribe) * Forge, Anvil - Rainspeaker Canopy (must be neutral with The Oracles) The Storm Peaks * Forge, Anvil - Camp Tunka'lo outside inn * Forge - Frosthold * Anvil - Frosthold Wintergrasp No known forges or anvils Zul'Drak * Forge, Anvil - The Argent Stand Pandaria Vale of Eternal Blossoms * There is a Forge at the Blacksmith trainer in the Shrine of Two Moons. Location Krasarang Wilds * Thunder Cleft The Jade Forest * There is an Anvil and Forge at the blacksmith trainer Len the Hammer in Greenstone Village. Location Timeless Isle * Anvil - The Celestial Court, northern side of court, inside first tent east of Innkeeper . There is an anvil but no forge. Valley of the Four Winds * There is an anvil and forge in Halfhill Location Instances, etc. Arathi Basin (Battleground) * Forge, Anvil - Blacksmith Deadmines (Instance) * Forge, Anvil - Goblin Smelting Room Category:Fixed devices